yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SNAP/@comment-26258959-20150908221936
What I think the "Snap" Mode after a rival steals Senpai should do: Upon being selected, a cutscene will show that takes place at lunchtime. Yandere-chan has tears running down her face, but seeing Kokona and Senpai sitting on the bench together snaps her line of depression in two. Yandere-chan steps out of her shoes and writes a note on a pink slip of paper as everyone stares at her with the same expression as if they saw a body, telling themselves, "She can't be about to do what I think she's about to do." She looks over at everyone, one by one, then gives teary, hurt-puppy eyes to Senpai before backflipping off the roof to her death. Then Senpai is the first one to step forward and read her note as one of the other students runs to inform a teacher, as Senpai reads the note out loud, facing the other students as the teachers and nurse arrive on the rooftop: "Dear classmates, My only purpose of life has been diminished. My object of affection and center of my heart has been stolen from me. There was not a single thing I wouldn't do for him... until Kokona stole him from me. I will now watch over him as a guardian angel, or even guardian devil, and protect him for the rest of his days. As for you, Kokona, I shall haunt your home and all that live in it. It is the least I can do as payback for what you have done to me. There is no escaping from me. You did this to me. You caused this. You will pay for this. I will have my revenge. I will have my Senpai. I hope all of you will forgive me for what I have done in the past. Info-chan convinced me into attacking Osana-chan. I never wished to ever harm a living soul in my life... until she turned me around into my path of insanity and rage, giving me my one primary goal. The goal to earn Senpai's affection. I now rest as a tearful and heartbroken spirit with yet another prime goal; the goal to protect my dearest Senpai. You, Kokona, will never know peace from this day forth. Don't expect to have a long life. You will pay for stealing my Senpai. Even if I am now nothing but a ghost whose only purpose is to haunt you and protect Senpai, I will find some way to end your life, so you can see what you have done to me. So you can see how it feels. So Senpai will notice me." The nurse, teachers and students hang their heads in a moment of silence as Kokona shakes in fear. Senpai glances over at Kokona. "You did this." he says, and turns away from her. "She might have been acting very strange all those days, but now that I see why, I would be much rather be with Yandere-chan then you. Goodbye, Kokona..." Senpai walks down to the ground level, followed by everyone except Kokona (who is still shaking in fear and is glared at by everyone, even being handed an expell slip by her teacher), and stands by Yandere-chan as she lays lifeless on the ground. As the nurse cleans up the pools of blood, Senpai kneels down and positions his hand in Yandere-chan's as if they were holding hands. "Consider yourself noticed, Yandere-chan..." he says with a sad smile. He looks at her phone and sees her photo album exploding with pictures of him. A tear falls from his eye and lands on Yandere-chan's chest. Senpai kneels down farther and kisses her cheek, then pulls out his phone and takes a picture of her, saving it and sending it to Info-chan with the message "Let us have a moment of silence for her. Rest in peace, Yandere-chan." Info-chan replies with "...", and shortly after, "Rest in peace." Her tombstone is placed under the cherry tree behind the school, and instead of standing under the trees near the entrance or on the rooftop during gossip period or lunch, Senpai visits the stone, day after day, standing silently in front of it for the entire lunch or break. The screen then fades away slowly into blackness and returns to the main menu, where "Ghost Mode" is available, where you can go around the school and try to catch the rival who stole Senpai near him, then kill her in a way that people with notice. You can then follow Senpai around for the rest of the week and protect him from harm, and spook the other girls if they show any signs of crushing on Senpai to keep them in line.